Legends of the Past V: The final Battle
The final Battle is the fifth chapter of the overarching storyline of Legends of the Past, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2010 and has since been translated to English. Prolog Nuva violently pulled Tilira away from him. She fell to the stone floor. Rays shot out of her hands, letting Nuva slip back a little, which caused him to get caught on one of the roots, and he fell backwards. Tilira continued the firing. Nuva, however, managed to dodge, incidentally tore out a short root, saw his chance and hit with it like a whip on her mask. She cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, hanging on a root like the Toa of Death did earlier and fell down as well. "Stupid terrain!" she yelled. From her hand came flashes that formed into a sphere. Nuva, who noticed the impending danger, jumped up just in time as a wave of pure life shot down beneath him. But this wave also had other consequences, as the roots began to live. They wrapped around Nuva as he got his feet on the ground again. They squeezed more and more. Tilira recharged energy for a new attack, but Nuva was able to free himself with the power of death as the roots died down, and kicked her in the stomach. She fell down. Nuva put a foot on her and grinned. The greatest Event has Begun! Lewa and the other Toa Nuva were at the center of the universe, in Karda Nui. They had all keystones with them. Now they could open the Codrex together. Lewa made an elegant turn, enjoying the day. The day before there had been fierce fighting here. But all the Makuta that were sent out here were already dead. Also, Terdidax's army of yellow, through heat-vision fortified Rahkshi were almost defeated. Takanuva was also back. Everything was good. When they finally arrived at the giant metal ball, Toa Ignika was waiting for them. The seven Toa handed him the key stones, to which he thanked: "Thank you, Toa Nuva. You know that I must now have to undertake this journey to awaken Mata Nui, the Great Spirit. You have to get away from here as fast as you can and stop Teridax, otherwise our plan will not work. We'll probably never see each other again, so farewell." And with these words he said goodbye forever. After a few hours, the Toa Nuva were back in Metru Nui. Teridax stood at the Coliseum and was still involved in a battle. Many dead lay on the ground. But Teridax was almost dead. And now Tahu ran up to him. Along with the other Toa of Fire, they increasingly confined the Makuta, and the others made sure he could not get away. Tahu, Lhikan, Jaller and Norik now turned their weapons on him. With his last strength he summoned his shadow hand and reached for Jaller. Out of fear, and at the same time out of anger, that the near victory could fail, Tahu thrust his flaming sword into Terdiax' chest and activated it. The Makuta screamed, flames spurting from his armor, and the shadow hand disappeared. The Four Toa of Fire Put their weapons together, shouted "For the Fallen!" and burned Teridax. He screamed. He burned. The antidermis burned. The stones melted around him. And the last Makuta of the universe died. Dakis Nui. A few security guards had seen a fight outside the city. Roodaka and Krekka ran to see what was happening. Life, in white, and death, in black, stood opposite of each other, making the ground around them explode. Dust flew through the air, and the two opponents jumped and nimbly evaded each other's attacks. Roodaka and Krekka recognized the two, and fired everything they've got at Nuva. Tilira landed a blow on Nuva, then another, then another... until she pulled three pieces of a golden Kanohi out of her armor and threw them to Krekka. "Take these, evacuate the city and flee the island! But save the Kanohi!" Tilira yelled at him. Krekka thought for a moment, then pouched the pieces and ran away. Roodaka stayed and supported the Toa of Life. After a long time, as it seemed to the Dark Hunter, he arrived at the city. He stormed to the council house of the Toa Virkon, tore the door off its hinges and jostled the little white Matoran, who was keeping watch, out of the way and burst into a meeting. Thorugh heavy breath he said too quickly: "We must evacuate the island!" "Pardon me?" asked a red Toa. Again, but slower this time, Krekka exclaimed: "How must evacuate the island! Quickly!" The Awakening Ignika was finally there. Before him lay the chamber in which he had to awake Mata Nui. His yellow armor was already scratched and cracked from the fight against the Makuta. Only his Kanohi shone silver and did not fit the rest. Arriving at a place where six hollows formed a circle, he paused again. Did he really want to lose his body? Did he want that? He just had to, he promised the Toa. And he wanted to be a hero, like Toa Matoro. With shaky legs he stood in the middle of the Codrex. His mask first flouresced, then shone brightly, and his body followed suit. Everything disappeared in the mask. Then lightning flashed from the Kanohi. The storm broke loose and Karda Nui was destroyed once more. The Matoran had already found every vehicle they could get. Now everyone jumped, even the Dark Hunters, into the boats. Faster, they headed south, far behind Dakis Nui. The water shook. And Nuva was still fighting Tilira. What bothered him a lot was Roodaka. Avoiding their stupid rotor and Tilira did not make the fight any easier. Now he had enough. With great power he was able to revive the roots around her, forcing them to entangle the Toa and then die down again. Now he took on Roodaka. Desperately, she shot rotors, but to no avail. Nuva grabbed her by the throat, then threw her to the floor and kicked her in the face. He then grabbed her arm, turned her own rotor on her and fired. Roodaka screamed, shone white, and changed her form. Nobody ever saw what happened to her. A new, gigantic tidal wave raced towards them, behind it a large robot, who slowly stood up. All three were swept away by the wave, and Dakis-Nui drifted south. Only Nuva and Tilira could hold on. Roodaka disappeared into the sea. Mata Nui looked at the sky. He was finally awake! He made trees grow again on withered islands, healed the wounded, and let the sun shine. At his feet a small island drifted away. But as all the life he knew of resided in him, he now ascended to the sky to find the great beings. Everything else was left behind. And so more than one thousand living beings were stranded on an otherwise empty planet. The boats gave everything they could. Virko, standing at the stern of one of the ships, saw the menacingly approaching island. If they were not fast enough, the island would destroy the ships and everyone would die! Then came the metal robot. When he flew off, he also caused a lot of wind, which accelerated the island even further. Virko picked up his binoculars and looked at the plain. And there were actually two other creatures fighting there. Tilira was thrown across the floor. Nuva had hit her with his claw and now she lay on the soaking wet earth. In an attempt to get up, she slipped again and hit the ground again. What should she do? The only option she thought of was a Nova Blast. But would not she die as well? It did not matter now, it was about more than her. Her hands began to glow, and when Nuva saw what she was doing, he knocked her to the ground. The first attempt had failed. What now? The End Anger overcame her. Both of them had been here for so long. No one was allowed to live. She tore two tendrils from the ground, revived them, and the roots grabbed Nuva by the arms. Then she picked up a stone and hit Nuva's head with it. But his legs were still free and he kicked her. She flew back to the ground. The armor of the two opponents were already full of mud and dirt. Tilira's once-white color was gone. She sprang to Nuva in one leap, wresting the blade from him and beating him wildly. He could at first avoid it, but soon Tilira had beaten him unconscious. She dragged him over to the middle of the island. "It'll all be over soon." she thought. But once again her plan could not play out. The whole island crashed and wobbled. Apparently they had stumbled upon an underwater rock. Where the tip was, the island was torn open and Tilira had to jump to avoid falling into the water. But finally the island stopped. Now there should be no obstacle. Since they were no longer being pursued, the boats could finally stop. Exhausted, Virko dropped to the rail and took a deep breath. Now they were finally able get on land. But what about the two fighters who were there? It was already too late when he realized who they were, and that the deadliest thing to do right now was to get in their way. Two dark hunters had already set foot on the land. Tavasa and Vasrium ran towards the two sillhouettes. However, Tavasa, a blue huntress, stopped right before their arrival, as she had noticed something unsettling. "Hey, Tavasa, let's take a look at that!" Vasrium cheered her up. But she said no. Something was wrong. She stood on Nuva's stomach and got ready for the Nova Blast. She began to flouresce. "Do I have to do it?" Then it became a glow. "I'll do it, yes, I want to rescue the others." It became a glaring glow. "For the Toa...!" and she and everything around her was burnt by pure life energy. Everything was burning. The entire island. Before her eyes Tavasa had to watch as Vasrium was crumbled by the wave of fire. Now she ran. She had to go on and on, she had to survive. Damn roots! Don't stumble now! Go on! It overtakes me! Help! Heeelp...!!! And the huntress was burned. Only her bones and parts of the armor remained lying on the ground. Epilog Nuva was under Tilira as she exploded. He immediately burned, because even a death can not withstand such a thing. Only his mask remained. But Nuva was now extinguished. He could no longer harm anyone. The Matoran, Hunters and Toa who were on the ships survived. The island was burning, but after a short while the fire went out and a miracle happened: The old tendrils of the trees began to stand up. Branches sprouted from them and grass grew on the ground. The hollow in which Nuva and Tilira had found their demise filled with water. Everywhere there were plants growing fruit. But the most astonishing thing was that Rahi were swimming out of the lake: the first Genonak. All this had Tilira's sacrifice accomplished. That was gigantic. In the afternoon, the Toa gathered at a clearing in the forest. The others who survived were looking for food and other things. Now Virko stepped forward and said: "Dear Toa brothers. I called this little assembly here. We fought in many battles. And this was certainly the most enourmous as so many have died. And our homeland sank in the ocean. Therefore, we should all accept that this was our last mission. We give the Matoran our Toa powers, who then guard this new land. Here are six stones, you know what you have to do." And so it happened. Everyone turned the worthless stones into Toa-Stones of power. In the evening all heroes of the great fight were called up. The six Matoran were now standing proudly with their stones in their hands in the middle, around them the six Toa were standing, who held each other by the hands, and around them were all the others who followed suit. The Matoran held the stones high in the air, and they shone in the colors of their element. The shape changed and after the ceremony there were six new Toa and six new Turaga. Virko stepped up to them. "My Toa. You are now guardians of the island. Take good care of it. In honor of a hero who called this island "Dakis Nui", you are from now on the "TOA DAKIS"!!!" "And in honor of this old Turaga, I will rename this island in Virkon Nui by force of my office!" exclaimed the white Toa. Everyone cheered. Now the new heroes were born: Toa Gredark, the Toa of the Earth. Toa Viro, the Toa of Ice. Toa Dephiza, the Toa of Water. Toa Vastara, the Toa of Plantlife. Toa Azusa, the Toa of Stone. Toa Garrzo, the Toa of Fire. Then the construction work began to build a new town hall. Virkon Nui had its best time. But not everything was clear... Characters Dark Hunters *Roodaka *Krekka *Tavasa *Vasrium Toa Dakis *Toa Gredark *Toa Viro *Toa Dephiza *Toa Vastara *Toa Azusa *Toa Garrzo Others *Nuva *Tilira *Toa Lewa *The other Toa Nuva (Mentioned) *Toa Takanuva (Mentioned) *Makuta Teridax *Toa Ignika *Toa Lhikan *Toa Jaller *Toa Norik *The Toa Virkon (Mentioned) *Mata Nui *The Rahi Genonak (Mentioned)